


Paddington and James

by ikickedapuppythencried



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Paddington Bear - Michael Bond
Genre: Fluff, James bond is a bear, Just couple bears, Paddington crossover, Q is a bear, Romance, no bestiality, sort of, this just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikickedapuppythencried/pseuds/ikickedapuppythencried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paddington forgot to say good bye to someone when he left the Darkest Peru</p><p>Meanwhile James is going for his Q</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paddington and James

**Author's Note:**

> I swear there is no weird bestiality. Just some bear love

 

_Dear Aunt Lucy_

_I'm sorry that I haven't written for so long, it was such a busy week. A marvelous amd wonderful week. They took me somewhere called cinema, quite different from the telly since it was so large. It was about a secret agent man off to save the queen and country. They have an odd way of mating, they eat a part of their partner's face! Mrs Brown have to even cover the eyes of Jonathan, quite traumatic indeed. But Fear not Aunt Lucy, when they separate, their fave is still whole._  
_The day after that is marmalade day, and I tried this drink called tea. They said that proper Englishman should drink it at least twice a day. Apparantly I'm english as they come as I drink t at least fave times a day._  
_Well, I have to go now. I hope that you arr happy and healthy in the Home for Retired Bears. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I have a family now, here in London._

 _Love,_  
_Paddington_

Lucy smiled as she refolded Paddington's letter. It was a wise choice to send him to London, she thought to herself.

If only,

A knock came to her door "Yes?" The door opened revealing a nurse

"You have a visitor" the nurse said, shaking quite a bit "It's seems to be your-" She was cut off with an angry growl

"Where is he?!"

Lucy sighed. If only she knew how to deal with James.

* * *

 

Perched against the window,Paddington inhaled happily, the smell of rain reaching his nose. The Browns trust him enough to leave him alone in the house without causing accidents. Well… grave accidents. Still, it was safer for him to stay in his room, the attic.

He cherished moments like this. Being alone in the quiet. He loved being with the Browns and their energetic presence but sometimes when he misses his Uncle Pastizo and Aunt Lucy, he wanted to think about them. Undisturbed.

Then he thought of another bear. Larger than him but lighter in color.

A feeling of dread washed over him "Oh no" Going to London was planned but everything was happening so fast that he forgot to say his goodbyes. Especially to him.

The door clicked open and footsteps from the hallway was heard. "Paddington?" Mrs. Brown called We found a bear. He says that he's a friend of yours"

" Oh dear"

* * *

 

When Mr. Brown looked beside him and he couldn't see his wife, he was hit with an odd feeling of deja vu. And when he heard her ask someone the same thing she said to Paddington on the same station, sweat has formed on his foreheard.

And when he turned around and saw Mrs. Brown to another bear, he knew it wouldn't bode well for him.

* * *

 

Halfway down the stairs, Paddington was tackled by something heavy, with hard body and soft fur. A whispered "Q" with a raspy voice reached his ear and the swell in his heart has even grew larger. He really did miss this bear.

"Sorry to ruin the moment" Mr. Brown said "But who is he?"

Mrs. Brown only looked at them with stars in her eyes.

James growled and pushed him behind him as him ptotecting him from some threat. _What kind of threat? They are family_

"Q is coming home with me"

Mrs. Brown snapped out of her day dreaming "You can't do that! Paddington is family!"

"Yeah!" Mr. Brown agreed " and why do you call him Q? Aren't your names supposed to be growly?"

James did growl at that "None of your business" he grasped Paddington's wrist dragging him to the door.

"Hey!" The Browns protested. They were about to intervene when Paddington pulled his hand away from James.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said softly. His brown eyes wide and a bit glassy. "I have a family here now"

"I am your family!"

"I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU!" Everyone looked wide eyed at him, unable to comprehend that he just raised his voice at someone. He flinched under their gazes and took off to the attic.

James face looked every bit of broken hearted. Taking a pity ay him, Mrs. Brown patted him "I'll go talk to him. Why don't you cool off with my husband in the kitchen. We have marmalade."

Mr. Brown was about to protest when Mrs. Brown gave him a hard look. "Follow me" he gruffly said to James.

* * *

 

"What is the matter Paddigton? Isn't he your friend?" Mrs. Brown asked "Don't you miss him?" Paddington gave her this sad eyes that made her want to coddle him with love.

"Oh, I do. So, so much. I love him" if there was any indication that she was disturbed by the revelation, she didn't show it. All was improtant was that Padington is happy.

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's just that" Paddington sighed "I want to be with him but I don't to part from you. You're my family and I' happy here, and he's always going away to somewhere leaving me behind and I don't want to be alone"

Mrs. Brown smiled cheekily "Well I just might habe a plan" at Paddington's inquiring stare she said '"Just stay here. I'll take care of everything.'"

\------  
"You want him to stay here?!" Mr. Brown exclaimed. He griped his heart. He just might have a coronary.  
He raised his hand-"Don't even bring the hand up"-and promptly put it down

"A friend of Paddington is a friend of ours." She then looked at James "Talk to him about this will you?" James shot her a grateful look before rushing of to the attic

"If they start mating upstairs, I'll kick him out no matter what you say" he grumbled.

"Don't be silly darling, they're bears, of course they'll mate at some point" that just made him green around the gills.

He doesnt want to imagine how bears do the birds and the bees

* * *

 

"Q?"

"My name is Paddington now" James embraced him from behind, trying to remember his smell. "You'll always be my Q"

I don't want to go back" he said softly

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I missed you. And I'll keep on missing you"

"You don't have to"

Paddington turned to face him "What do you mean?"

"I'll stay here. In London. With you"

His eyes were wide and hopeful, and his own blue eyes reflected longingness

"Really? What about your travels? The thing you were looking for?"

"I already found it."

Paddigton's eyes went curious "What is it?" James only kissed his furry forehead "I'll tell you someday"

If he was brave enough

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So thay was it.. Just super short
> 
> Sorry for the many many mistakes and incorrect grammars.
> 
> Sorry if the story is rushed.
> 
> I just want to get it out of my head. It has been bothering me  


End file.
